The Crystal Mine Part III
by rocker95
Summary: After Jasper Park is restored, evera returns after two years and it looks like Hell. For all those impressed with Part 1 and possibly Part 2 , I highly suggest this. Minor crossover with Unity Hearts. MINOR, being the reason I don't classify as crossover. Rated M for language and sex. Enjoy, Crystal Mine fans!
1. Golden Gate Bridge Collapse

_**rocker95 presents**_

_**In Association with Lionsgate**_

_**Written For FanFic**_

**THE CRYSTAL MINE -PART III**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**A&O2: In 2011, the people that worked for Sawtooth came back for Humphrey and Kate and took Garth and Lilly as well. They were accompanied home by omega wolf, Cyd "Gadget" Ghost; and Siberian Husky, Sheba. **

**Mysterious: In 2012, Lilly's daughter Jade accidentally discovered the weather stone, a mysterious stone where you can choose the weather. The following year, rams planned to annihilate the wolf population, excluding an adopted grey alpha wolf named Jeffrey. Having feelings for Jade, he broke from the pack, foiled the plans, wiped out the rams, destroyed the weather stone, and got the girl while dealing with Jade's infected friend from an unknown liquid was then thought to be eliminated.**

**Lemon Juice: In 2014, the unknown liquid was known as evera alloy, a liquid form of evil wolves from Neptune. It has returned with an alien named Xugnar, in a quest to kill Oahu Corretani and was unsuccessful. Evera was once again thought to be eliminated.**

**Unity Hearts 5: In 2015, Jade and Haley went to All-Star School in California for powers classes when New York was attacked by evera, being controlled by Diablo and Lokka, lords of the dark side. After nearly getting killed, evera, Diablo and Lokka were eliminated.**

**A&O3: In early 2016, faultlines and a volcano in Jasper Park erupted and took the lives of Gadget, Sheba, Haley, Reba and Candy. Kate was nearly killed by both earthquake and lava at the same time before her father's ghost saved her. Having Jasper Park be completely destroyed, all survivors moved to All-Star Town, California.**

**Unity Hearts VII: Attack Of The Groxes (Unreleased): Mid-2016.**

**At the beginning of the year, Humphrey, Kate and their family set out on a quest to find a resurrection device. Having been successful, their prizes remain in Jasper Park, where the faults have turned infunctionable and the volcano has became extinct.**

* * *

**In any event that evera is present, almost nowhere is safe. The first time evera struck, you might as well say it's a charm that it was beaten. The second time was luck. Now, let's say they're in big trouble. It is official that this time may be the beginning of the end.**

**June 1, 2017.**

An orbiting space station in Neptune's orbit.

"We're picking up random sounds from Earth." said Tissaquel. There then was a huge sound and she quickly took off her headphones. "Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" asked the general.

"Something I think would be loud on YOUR ears." said Tissaquel.

"Let me hear." said the general.

Tissaquel then handed the general the headphones and he listened.

"OWWW! FUCK!" shouted the general. "That sounds... That sounds like evera..."

"How?" asked Tissaquel. "It was supposed to be contained four Earth years ago."

"Last attack was two Earth years ago in All-Star Town, California." said the general.

"Where could it be coming from?" asked Tissaquel.

"Anywhere." said the general. "We need containment groups. Send out starships with death rays. Use them against any encountered evera if necessary."

Golden Gate Bridge.

The water underneath the bridge began boiling. As a boat tried to go under the bridge, they melted.

"No!" shouted the captain. "Aaaahhh!"

Some evera climbed up a leg on the bridge and collapsed that end by melting it, just as a semi was passing over it. The guy got out of the semi, just before it dropped and hit shore, blowing up and making more bridge collapse.

On Alcatraz, A girl-looking wolf figure in black and silver armor watched the bridge collapse, then flew off.

All-Star Town, California.

Outside Kate's house.

"Alright, Kate." said Trippz Grissom, a purple cat, strangely the same size as her (If you want more details, read my Unity Hearts series or contact FelineofWriting). "I got good friends restoring the park. Most of it should be restored by now."

"Sounds good." said Kate. "You know what I'm doing when I get home?"

"What?" asked Trippz.

"Taking off these silly clothes, running free and maybe have Humphrey give me a lollypop, if you know what I mean?" Kate said with a smile.

Trippz smiled and spoke up.

"Yeah, they ARE nice." said Trippz.

"I don't mean to meddle, but what is it with you and Fang?" asked Kate. "You getting married?"

"I'd like to, but we currently have no plans." said Trippz.

Right then, Humphrey came to the door, looking tired in only tan jeans, having exposed paws, sheathed claws and a six-pack.

Kate bit her lip as she smiled at Humphrey.

"You're looking sexy today, babe." said Kate as Humphrey stretched.

Humphrey then gave a tired laugh.

"You do too, baby." he said. "Are the kids at Moosey's?"

"Yep." said Kate.

"Figures." said Humphrey. "That motherfucker breaks promises."

"Speaking of fuck..." Kate began. "You too tired to?"

"I'm never too tired for you, Kate." said Humphrey.

"Well..." said Trippz. "I gotta feeling in the way of a sex spree, so see you."

Kate then smiled and spoke. "Later, Trippz."

Trippz then got on the Unity Hearts bus and drove back to All-Star School.


	2. Problem Found

**Chapter 2**

**Problem Found**

* * *

Kate and Humphrey entered their room and locked the door before they kissed rapidly.

Humphrey then quickly took Kate's shirt off her and kissed her more as he took her bra off her. He then licked Kate's nipples with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooohhh..." Kate moaned. "Oh yes, Humphrey!"

The two then moved to the bed where Humphrey pinned down Kate. Kate then gave a sexy growl and they continued to kiss. Kate could feel her pussy getting wet at the mere thought of Humphrey being inside her.

She then stopped kissing Humphrey and spoke up.

"Please!" begged Kate. "I gotta have you inside me! Stop wasting time!"

So, the two then took off their pants and Humphrey inseted his 'flagpole' into Kate's pussy.

"Oh yes..." Kate moaned.

Humphrey then thrusted his hips, pushing into and pulling out of Kate.

"Oooh Humphrey... Unnh! Don't fucking stop!" Kate moaned.

Humphrey then continued to fuck Kate as she moaned.

**Meanwhile, in Rio Grande, Ohio. Route 588.**

A blue 2012 Ford Mustang Saleen was traveling up the road while the guy was listening to **Woke Up This Morning by Nickelback**.

Right as he was coming up the road, he saw evera and then slammed on the breaks and jerked the steering wheel, making the car barrel roll. The car then landed in the evera, which then began melting the car.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The same black and grey armored wolf flew away from the scene.

**Back at Kate's house, two hours later.**

"That was the best sex ever." said Kate.

The phone then rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Kate.

Humphrey picked up the phone and the caller ID read "ULMER, LILLIEN".

"Alright, motherfucker." said Humphrey, answering the phone. "How's come you decided to break another promise?"

Humphrey then waited a few seconds to talk.

"Oh my God..." Humphrey freaked. "Lilly, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Garth!" he then gave the phone to Kate.

"Hello?" asked Kate.

"You aren't gonna believe this." said Lilly. "Golden Gate Bridge collapsed this morning. Two hours ago, there was a wreck in Ohio. Youknow what they found when the rescue squad got there?"

"What?" asked Kate.

"Nothing." said Lilly. "Not even a body."

"Shit." said Kate in shock. "Evera."

Humphrey then got his clothes on and went in the kitchen.

He got in the cabinets under the sink and pressed a buttom on the floor.

A molotov cocktail launcher then rose from the floor and Humphrey grabbed it, then caulked it.


	3. What To Do

**Chapter 3**

**What To Do**

* * *

There was a meeting at Kate and Humphrey's in the back yard. Everyone except Jade and Jeffrey were there.

"We think evera's back." said Humphrey.

"After being dormant for two years?" asked Rooney. "What are the odds?"

"More than you think." said Oahu.

"Look, we don't know how or why this is happening, just like every motherfucking time this happens." said Lilly. "But when a perfectly fine bridge collapses and a car disappears, seemingly into thin air, what else can you expect?"

"Perfectly fine bridge?" asked Kirby. "What bridge are we talking about?"

"Golden Gate Bridge." said Lilly. "It collapsed this morning."

"Oahu, do you know something?" asked Kate.

"Crooks on Neptune try to get their mitts on evera for some cash, despite it is living things and dangerous."

"Well, we know Xugnar's dead." said Tony. "Could it be Diablo?"

"No, I remember the patterns from a couple years back." said Winston. "Diablo and his accomplices like to attack in two places at the same time. Those rules aren't applied here."

"Well, we got a resurrection stone." said Garth. "I say we gather up everyone, go to Jasper and defend our territory if it's not too late."

"Dually noted, Moosey." said Humphrey.

"First thing is first." said Garth. "We need to get a hold of Jade."

Meanwhile, at Jade's, she and Jeffrey were in the middle of sex.

Jeffrey pumped in and out of Jade's pussy as she gripped the sheets tight, moaning.

"Oh! Oh! Unnh!"

The phone then rang.

"Hell-oh!" Jade moaned.

"Oh, god." said Lilly. "Wrong time!"

"What... oh... do you want? Oh..."

"Jade, we need..."

At that time, Jade felt her peak getting closer.

"...Oh... Hold on." she said and lie the phone face down on the bed.

"I'm gonna cum!" she moaned.

"Oh... Me too." said Jeffrey.

Jeffrey then released into Jade and Jade released onto the bed and Jeffrey's crotch. Jeffrey then licked Jade's pussy clean of cum as she sucked his cock clean of cum. Jade then lie on her right side and Jeffrey did so as well. Jade then picked up the phone.

"You takin' your birth control?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah." said Jade. "What was you needing?"

"We need to get back to Jasper." said Lilly.

"I'll be over soon enough." said Jade.


	4. Bad Times

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Times**

* * *

Lilly walked outside of her house.

She then noticed a couple ducks fly down toward you.

"You're a house pet, no?" asked the oldest one.

"Absolutely not." said Lilly. "Our home was destroyed by a volcano and earthquakes. We came here until things were straightened out. I don't have an owner."

"That story seems like you lived in Jasper Park." said the younger duck.

"Yes." said Lilly. "What do you know about Jasper?"

"We've been there more than once and the last time we went, it looked dreadfully terrible." said the younger duck.

"So, you must be my sister and Humphrey's friends, Paddy and Marcel?" Lilly questioned.

"Precisely." the ducks said at the same time.

"It's an honor to meet you." said Lilly. "But I do not enjoy the taste of birds, just caribou. We're okay."

"I'm so glad." said Marcel.

Lilly then noticed the sky getting green.

"Oh god." said Lilly. "Get in!"

Lilly, Marcel and Paddy then got in Lilly's 1963 Jeep Gladiator 4x4.

Lilly then strapped she and the two in and they headed down the road.

Near All-Star School.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" shouted a grey wolf. An electric pole then smashed the hood of the car and an electric line whipped at the boy (grey) wolf and decapitated him.

An alpha girl wolf, the wolf's wife started running.

"HELP ME!" she screamed. Right then, the tornado sirens came up from behind a building and landed, smashing into the wolf, killing her.

Jade's house.

Lilly arrived soon enough that Jade could put a dome over everyone.

Meanwhile, in Jade's house.

"Someone's doing this." said Jeffrey. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Hell if I know." said Garth.

Jeffrey then checked Grey's room to see no one.

"Oh my god!" shouted Jeffrey and ran into the living room.

"Where's Grey?" asked Jeffrey.

"She's not in her room?" asked Garth.

"Oh shit!" shouted Jeffrey. "I think I know where she is!"

Jeffrey then ran outside and saw that tornadoes were over the dome. He then waited until they had passed before he got in Lilly's Jeep Gladiator and took off to Grey's direction.


	5. At The Peak Of Hades

**Chapter 5**

**At The Park Of Hell**

* * *

It was dark blue outside in the sky as Jeffrey made his way to the city park, as You Could Be Mine by Guns N Roses played on the radio.

When Jeffrey got to the park, he found there was a red 1999 BMW down the hill on its wheels, seemingly unharmed, with tin on the hood.

He looked and saw grey paws from where he was standing and ran down to them.

"GREY!" he shouted, crying.

He then lifted the tin up and moved it, to see Grey's body.

"No." Jeffrey said and started crying.

Jeffrey then suddenly got a vision from the past. He remembered Haley biting Jade in order to keep her alive.

Just as his flashback stopped, tornadoes began to form again over the parking.

He picked Grey's body and got in the BMW, then strapped in after the engine started. He drove through a field, getting farther away from the tornadoes when shards of metal came down, making Jeffrey come to a complete stop as they flattened the tires. He then noticed the car, seeming to sink. He then unbuckled and kicked the windshield until it broke out. He then grabbed Grey's body and got on the hood, where he saw maybe a million white primal polyalloys run down the hill from where the tornado was.

"HOLY..." Jeffrey said and jumped off the hood, then ran off with Grey's body.


	6. Attack On The Jasper Wolves

**Chapter 6**

**Attack On The Jasper Wolves**

* * *

Jeffrey came in the door with Grey's body.

"Bite her, Jade." said Jeffrey. "Everyone else needs to get their shit packed."

"What's going on?" asked Jade.

"I just saw ten million of them fucking wolf things from Oahu's planet charging at the car. We need to evacuate the state."

Right then, Lizzie noticed a white omega wolf at the door. He almost looked like Lilly, but he had a golden necklace that held a green boy symbol on it, two golden earrings in his right ear, punk spike bracelets around his front ankles and he had blue eyes.

"May I please go if you're going to Jasper?" asked the wolf.

"It would be a wise fucking choice." said Jeffrey. "Does anyone smell something charred?"

"Oh shit!" said Hunter when he saw white flames on the wall.

Jade then put up a forcefield as evera came through the wall.

"Everyone, come on!" shouted Jade. "It won't hold up long!"

Everyone ran outside and saw that only two cars were safe from the evera flow. There was Jeffrey's BMW and Kate's Escalade EXT.

"Everyone, quick!" shouted Jade. "To the cars!"

They all ran to the vehicles and Jade tore off the trunk door and threw it into the evera. Everyone was in the vehicles except for Jeffrey, who was going to drive the BMW when evera caught it from the side. Jeffrey then carefully stepped in the trunk as wolves were in it.

"Heads down!" shouted Jeffrey.

Kirby, Hunter and Eve, being the ones in the passenger and backseat, put their heads down as Jeffrey punched through the back windshield and broke it. He then climbed up to the front of the car and drove out of the mess and toward Jasper, a few minutes behind from Kate.

Night. A calm night.

Kate's Escalade EXT on the road.

"Mom?" asked Hawthorne.

"Yeah, son?" asked Kate.

"I heard from someone that someone in the family is gay." said Hawthorne. "How do you feel about them? Are you mad?"

"Hawthorne, I don't think anyone in the family is gay." said Kate. "But even if someone in the family was, I'd love them the same. I wouldn't be mad."

"You wouldn't even be mad at your son?" asked Hawthorne.

"No." said Kate.

"Mom, I lied about hearing it from somewhere." said Hawthorne. "I knew no one was. I confess that in Alpha School, I'd fallen in love with Tyler. He felt the same and we dated behind your backs. Every night I said I was going out with Mya, it was actually Tyler. I'm sorry for lying to you before."

"I forgive you." said Kate. "But something aleady made me know you were gay."


	7. I Missed You

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jasper Park.

Everything was calm. No signs of evera existed.

Right as Kate and the others were driving in through the entrance, a red 1990 Freightliner FLA passed.

"Thanks!" Kate said.

The anonymous person then waved out the window.

"Um..." Kate said. "Did anyone else see a hoof?"

"I did." said Humphrey.

"Wow..." said Kate.

Outside of a den stood a golden-furred wolf. He was big and muscular, very similar to Garth's body shape. He had a necklace made from a vine on with a silver-colored metal tooth on it. He stood on his hind legs like a human and waited as he saw Kate's Escalade and Jeffrey's BMW arrive.

Everyone then got out and Hawthorne walked up to the wolf.

"Hey, sexy." said Hawthorne.

"I missed you." said the wolf.

"Where were you?" asked Hawthorne.

"Well..."

"We need to get in the den." said Jade. "We're not safe. Evera's on the way, so uncle Humphrey is going to resurrect uncle Gadget, aunt Sheba and the others."

"Come on, honey." Hawthorne said to the wolf. "You can tell me in the den."

And so, the wolves walked in the den.

"So, I presume this is Tyler?" asked Kate.

"Yep." said Hawthorne. "That's my boyfriend."

"Hawthorne's mom... I apologize... I'm sorry that... um..."

"I'm not mad." said Kate. "And call me Katie."

"Okay, Katie." said Tyler.

"Now..." said Hawthorne. "Where'd you say you were, honeybuns?"

"I was living outside of Jasper Park. Soon after the earthquake started around my den, I fell in the fault, but luckily, I escaped Jasper Park before lava spewed out. When I heard they were restoring Jasper Park, I payed close attention. When they started, I came back."

"I wuv you Tyler." said Hawthorne.

"I wuv you too." said Tyler and licked Hawthorne's face.

Hawthorne then giggled and spoke.

"I'm glad you made it."

"So am I." said Tyler. "I wouldn't want my man to be devastated and me be gone."

Tyler and Hawthorne then kissed.

"You're so beautiful." said Hawthorne.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Tyler.


	8. How You REALLY Destroy It

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hours later. Humphrey's direction.

Humphrey arrived at Haley, Sheba and Gadget's death place and threw orange crystals in the soil. Cyan, banana yellow, and magenta light then connected from the ground to the sky and the three deceased were back and better than ever.

Humphrey then ran and hugged his mother and brother.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Humphrey.

"Looks like that's false now." said Gadget and looked at the wheels of the Escalade EXT with a smile. "Two years since the last attack and you guys still haven't painted your vehicles white?" he teased.

"Yeah, well, we need to hurry up, I'm planning on bringing Garth's parents and Kate's dad back too." said Humphrey.

Humphrey then noticed a letter laying on the new den and went over and read it.

WE MADE YOUR BROTHER A NEW HELICOPTER FROM THE OLD DESIGN AND WITH NEW DETAILS, SO IT WON'T EXPLODE LIKE IT DID THE LAST TIME. SO, IF YOU EVER RESURRECT YOUR BROTHER, TELL HIM TO LOOK BEHIND THE DEN.

A FRIEND OF TRIPPZ GRISSOM

"You got a new helicopter behind the den." said Humphrey.

So, the three walked behind the den and saw a brown cow with the helicopter keys. She looked young and very beautiful. Her hair was short with hairpins in it. She had a daisy on her right hip.

"Who are you and why do you have the keys?" asked Humphrey.

"I was gonna put 'em in your den, so that no one would steal your helicopter." said the cow and handed Gadget the keys. She then began to walk off when she stopped. "You're up against something very hard to stop. You're lucky to be alive."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." said Sheba. "Are you saying, we can't stop this?"

The cow then walked back up to them.

"You've been going about it all wrong." said the cow. "Fire DAMAGES the cells. This is still the same exact liquid that was in Laurie. The reality is that it went back in the ground, where it'd be safe. It never evaporated in the first place."

"So, there IS no way to destroy it?" asked Sheba. "We're supposed to abandon Earth because this thing won't stop?"

"It will stop." said the cow. "There are two things you know it is imitating that it is not: lava and something living. There is also one thing of which if you have the right tools, it can imitate. It can act as an ocean. When you're under it, you can find a nucleus. Destroying the nucleus will then put a permanent rest to it for once. Then, you destroy all the descendants, the evil primal polyalloys. As long as a UFO never ports the evil liquid back, you're safe forever."

"Thank you." said Humphrey. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Nope." said the cow. "I'm just a good girl walkin' home."


	9. You Can Have A Family, But I Can't?

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Coheed And Cambria - Welcome Home**

The wolves of Jasper readied up their weapons while Haley was creating a white diver suit and Gadget and Sheba were repairing the BMW and Escalade EXT, painting them white and putting evera-proof bars and safe objects on them.

"Let's do this!" said Gadget with a molotov cocktail launcher in his paws.

The crew walked outside and the girl wolf with silver armor roundhouse kicked him.

She then took her armor off and threw it off the cliff. It was a black wolf that was previously wearing the suit. She was almost very beautiful, but her yellow reptile eyes made her look very scary.

"Amaya?" asked Oahu.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise, Oahu!" shouted the wolf. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Oahu.

"Because it's fun." Amaya said with a smile. "No, I'll tell you why. The interplanetary court house had an agreement. We were suposed to marry people from our own planet. It's bad enough you were ALLOWED to break that. But you stayed on Earth and had kids? Why is it YOU get to have family with aliens? Hmm?"

"WE'RE aliens on Earth." said Oahu.

"WHO CARES!?" shouted Amaya. "I fell in love twice on Earth. I was sent to prison for it. My second love interest was killed, Oahu. WHY DO YOU GET FAMILY!?"

"I don't know." said Oahu. "Just please stop this all. You're my cousin."

"Nope." said Amaya. "I was before there was unfair treatment. You're just an animal now."

"Well, they're all innocent." said Oahu. "Please leave them alone."

"Well, let me think about this." said Amaya. "If I only kill you, will my pain be relieved? Hmm... FUCK EARTH!"

Amaya then raised her arm toward the sky and the clouds got dark.

Kate then jumped at Amaya, who then sent a volt of electric through her arm.

"KAAAAATTTTE!" Humphrey screamed when she fell on the ground.

Oahu then jumped at Amaya and shot a metal tooth in her arm. They then bit each other as they came down the hill.

"Oh god, Kate!" Humphrey cried and ran down the hill to find her lying on a woods floor.

"Kate..." Humphrey began to cry. "Wake up, sweetheart."


	10. I Know How To Save Her

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Humphrey was holding Kate in his arms. Her arm was severely burned.

"Come on, Kate." said Humphrey, crying. "Wake up."

Meanwhile, during Oahu and Amaya's fight.

"You need to stop, now!" shouted Oahu.

"Evil don't do good!" shouted Amaya.

"Then, I'll have to beat it out of you!" shouted Oahu.

Kate and Humphrey's place.

"Please don't do this to me, sweetheart..." Humphrey cried and put his head to her chest to check.

"DAMN IT, KATE! DON'T FUCKING DO THIS! YOU GOT FAMILY!" he shouted.

He then heard a sound he hadn't heard in quite a while. A sound that scared him. He then turned around to see evera alloy going toward him.

"Oh God, no!" Humphrey cried. "Kate, get the fuck up! This is no joke! It's gonna get us!"

There was still no answer.

"KATE! GET UP!" Humphrey shouted.

He then put her on his shoulders and ran back up the den and lie Kate down.

"Get the white paint." Humphrey said to Gadget.

"Evera?" asked Gadget.

"We don't have time to battle on the ground." said Humphrey. "We're going to have to stand our ground."

"Okay." said Gadget.

"Come on, baby, please." Humphrey said to Kate and put his body against her's. "Please... What about everything we've been through together?"

Lilly then came outside the den and saw the two, and noticed Humphrey crying.

"Humphrey... Please tell me..."

"She's not breathing." cried Humphrey. "She's not waking up. This can't be happening."

**Humphrey then had flashbacks. He heard the words that Jade, Jeffrey and Haley said the time Grey was born.**

_"Take care of her..." Jade said weakly._

_"I want you to help me." said Jeffrey. "She's our daughter, not just mine."_

_"I wish I could promise you that, Jeffrey." said Jade. "I don't think I have another minute of life left." she said, weakly._

_"Jade, please don't do this." Jeffrey said, beginning to cry. "I want you with me every day of life and every day of afterlife, please! You can't do this!"_

_Jeffrey then got off the bed in tears as Haley bit Jade's neck._

_After about 30 seconds, she let go and Jade opened her eyes._

_"Just for the efforts, I am not a vampire." said Haley._

**Next, was what happened in 2016.**

_"KATE! KATE, PLEASE HELP! GET SOME WATER! IT'S BURNING! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_

_Kate then began to look around for a special pale of water Gadget specifically had for emergencies._

_"HURRY!" _

Present.

"I can save her." said Humphrey.


	11. It's Finally, Truly Over

**Chapter 11**

Oahu and Amaya were still fighting. Amaya was on the ground with Oahu over top of her as they growled at each other. Oahu was pulling Amaya's hair while Amaya pressed Oahu's face up. Amaya then put her paws around Oahu's neck and Oahu done the same with Amaya.

Meanwhile, on the den...

Humphrey bit Kate on the neck and gavera flowed through her charred insides, creating new.

Kate then woke up and began screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Lilly shouted angrily.

"I BROUGHT HER BACK!" Humphrey shouted.

"SHE'S IN PAIN!" Lilly shouted.

"Enough..." Kate said weakly.

"Reba and Janice need to treat her, medically." said Humphrey.

Gadget then came outside, halfway dressed in the diver suit.

"I need lowered in the evera." said Gadget.

"You guys realize that suit is a waste of time?" asked Lilly.

"Oh shit!" shouted Gadget. "You're white! Jade's white!"

"Well, at least we have it." said Humphrey.

"Wait." said Kate, weakly. "You guys don't have white guns."

"We're painting them." said Gadget.

Meanwhile, during Oahu and Amaya's fight.

Oahu and Amaya were choking each other when Oahu snapped Amaya's neck, killing her. Oahu then began crying, remembering all the great times they've had together.

Den.

Humphrey walked inside while Reba and Janice stayed outside, medically helping Kate.

Garth was painting the weapons.

"Moosey." said Humphrey.

"Oh." said Garth. "Hey Coyote, what's up?"

"Do you wanna die tonight?" asked Humphrey. "Because if you take your time, that shit is gonna get us."

"Would you relax?" Garth said. "We dumped paint on the rocks. Besides, I'm almost done."

"Good." said Humphrey.

Garth handed him a molotov cocktail launcher.

"This one's ready." said Garth. "Give it to Gadget."

Humphrey walked outside and gave Gadget the molotov cocktail launcher to Gadget.

"Wish me luck." said Gadget, all suited up.

"You're just gonna jump?" asked Sheba.

"Lowering would be more dangerous." said Gadget. "I just realized this."

Sheba walked up to Gadget.

"Just promise me not to die." said Sheba. "I need you now more than I ever have."

"I promise, sweetheart." said Gadget. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Sheba.

Gadget then jumped off the den ledge and landed in the evera.

It seemed like being in a white lake. Somehow, you can see things. There were vehicles and weeds from years before in it. Crystals sent cells through the evera. Next, there was a huge globe glowing under the surface shining bright.

Gadget then then blew the globe up, which disabled others to be posessed. The evera let out a huge shriek.

"What the hell?" Sheba said over the den.

Under the evera, Gadget then blew up the crystals and every thing that went under exploded from it like a volcanic eruption. Evera then exploded as well, throwing some on Sheba, but having no effect. Right then, Gadget's old 1960s Chevrolet K-10 was thrown toward the den, doing rapid barrel rolls as Sheba uncautiously got up. Humphrey then tackled her so she wouldn't get hit, when he came outside. The truck then landed and exploded at the den's entrance.

"You saved my life..." said Sheba.

"I know." said Humphrey.

"SHIIIITTTTT!"

Gadget then landed beside them.

"Damn, I don't wanna do that again." said Gadget.

"I think we finally did it." said Sheba.

"It's about damn time." said Gadget.

Right then, the evera wolves' body parts began flying down.

"SHIT!" shouted Gadget. "INSIDE!"

So, the three ran inside the den. Within a few minutes, it was over and they walked outside. It was actually snow. It created snow. Cold... wet... white... it was pure. The horror was truly over.

"Speaking of 'it's about time', Gadget?" asked Sheba.

"Yeah?" asked Gadget.

"I'm pregnant." said Sheba.

"What!?" Gadget said happily with a smile on his face.

"YES!" Humphrey shouted in cheer. "THIS IS HAPPENING! SWEET!"

"Dad?" Hawthorne asked, coming outside with Tyler.

"Yeah?" asked Humphrey.

"I was wanting to know if something else can happen." said Hawthorne.

"What is it?" asked Humphrey.

"Can I marry Tyler?" asked Hawthorne.

"What's your mom say?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes if you say yes." said Hawthorne.

"Then yes." said Humphrey.

"YES!" Hawthorne and Tyler shouted at the same time and kissed each other.


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12**

A week later, It was Tyler and Hawthorne's wedding afterparty. Ashley Parker Angel was on the stage, singing Let U Go.

"I'm so glad Ashley Parker Angel came out to sing." said Tyler.

"Me too." said Hawthorne.

"You wanna dance?" asked Tyler.

So, the two wolves began dancing.

Meanwhile, outside at the Jasper graveyard.

Oahu lie a bright pink flower down on Amaya's grave, crying.

Lilly lie her paw on Oahu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, child." she said.

"Evil is like death." Oahu cried. "It uses your loved ones and you're lucky to get them back. The only thing it ever has loved was death."

"I know it sucks to be in your position." said Lilly. "I mean, as you know, I lost my father."

"But I'm not getting Amaya back." said Oahu. "It's too dangerous."

"A starship landed at the Alpha School." said Lilly.

"What's wrong?" asked Oahu. "I'm not wanted, am I?"

"No." said Lilly. "I told them _I_ killed Amaya. They've invited us to a festival on Neptune and told us they're sending teams to destroy the remaining evera on Earth, since we've found out how to destroy it."

Inside the Alpha School, at the gym.

**Hawthorne sung on the stage:**

When I was a pup

I didn't care about a thing

It was me and this world and a broken dream

I was blaming myself

For all that was goin' wrong

I was way out there

On the wrong side of town

And the ones that I loved

I started pushing 'em out

Then I realized

That it was all my fault

I've been looking for a lifeline

For what seems like a lifetime

I'm drowning in the pain

Breaking down again

Looking for a lifeline

So I put out my paw

And I asked for some help

We tore down the walls I built around myself

I was struck by the light

And I fell to the ground

I've been looking for a lifeline

For what seems like a lifetime

I'm drowning in the pain

Breaking down again

Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?

Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?

I'm drowning in the pain

Breaking down again

Looking for a lifeline

You know a heart of gold

Won't take you all the way

And in a world so cold

It's hard to keep the faith

I'm never gonna fade away!

Yeah!

I've been looking for a lifeline

(I've been looking for a lifeline)

For what seems like a lifetime

(For what seems like a lifetime)

I'm drowning in the pain

Breaking down again

Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?

(Is there anybody out there?)

Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?

I'm drowning in the pain

Breaking down again

Looking for a lifeline

(Looking for a lifeline)

**THE END**

**Freelance Whales - Spitting Image**

* * *

**CAST (AND I DO REALIZE THERE ARE SOME CHARACTERS THAT WASN'T IN THE STORY, OR SOME AREN'T MENTIONED IN THE CAST)**

* * *

**Justin Long as Humphrey**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kate & Kirby**

**Fred Willard as Tony**

**Danny Glover as Winston**

**Christina Ricci as Lilly**

**Chris Carmack as Garth**

**Vicki Lewis as Eve**

**Emma Roberts as Jade**

**Thomas Dekker as little Winston**

**Chad Donella as little Tony**

**Amanda Crew as Julianne**

**Larry Miller as Marcel**

**Eric Price as Paddy**

**Brian Donovan as Salty**

**Rooney Mara as Rooney**


End file.
